


not very pretty (but we sure know how to run things)

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hugs, Hugs abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Susie scratches her head, brow furrowing. "What's that thing called where you're a wimp who'd rather love enemies than pummel 'em?""...Pacifism?" Ralsei guesses."Yeah! That! You're that!" Susie exclaims, pointing at him. "Why."





	not very pretty (but we sure know how to run things)

**Author's Note:**

> deltarune is such a good time and i ADORED it! ralsei is my BOY!
> 
> while i do ship noelle/susie a ton and that's where the game seems to be going-- i have a weakness for cute boys with mean girls, what can i say lmao. this is pretty subtle as far as the pairing goes, so feel free to see it as friendship if you'd like :D

The elevator was taking even longer than he'd originally thought. Ralsei shifted, crossing his legs and adjusting his position from where he'd been sitting on the ground. Susie was leaning against the wall, appearing bored out of her mind. 

Kris...well, their facial expressions were hard to decipher. More than anything, they looked tired. 

"Ralsei." Susie says suddenly. 

"Hm?" The Prince hummed, happy to fill the silence with something. "Did you need something, Susie?"

Susie seemed strangely hesitant and didn't reply immediately. Ralsei merely cocked his head, smiling patiently.

"Why are you like that?" Susie says bluntly, and Ralsei blanches.

 

"Pardon?" He replies, confused.  
"All...uh," Susie scratches her head, brow furrowing. "What's that thing where you're a wimp who'd rather love enemies than pummel 'em?"

"...Pacifism?"  
"Yeah! That! You're that!" Susie exclaims, pointing at him. "Why."

Ralsei...had no idea how to answer that. He'd never really asked himself _why_ he was something, he just _was_. The Prince's fangs dig anxiously into his scarf as he mulls it over. 

"Erm..." He trails off. Kris has their head raised, though their gaze was still pointing downward. Seems they were at least a little interested in what he had to say, too. Oh gosh, the pressure. "Because I think it's simply the right way to do things, I suppose?"

Susie appears dissatisfied with his answer, so he presses forward. 

"It may be harder sometimes, frustrating, or even downright impossible to do, but I think avoiding a fight is always the best path to take. If we take things through force, and through death, leaving nothing but chaos and fear in our wake...Can we truly call ourselves the heroes?"

Kris is looking at him head-on now. Susie almost looks surprised with his answer, but she masks it with a scoff.

"That's why being a villain's just plain easier." She huffs. "No one believes you can just hug your problems out, or _loooove_ instead of fight."

"I don't know if hugging could solve everything, but it's certainly a good option," Ralsei tries. "You should try it sometime, Susie!"

_"I AM NOT HUGGING THE ENEMY."_

Ralsei laughs nervously, claws raising in mock-defeat. "A-ah, well-"

Susie mutters something under her breath, and Ralsei can barely catch the end of it. 

"Come again?"

Susie scowls at him, and then looks away, turning her glare to the ceiling. "...'S not like I'd know how to, anyway."

"How to what?" 

Susie's glare deepens. "Hug."

"Oh." Ralsei says, brow furrowing. "Susie, you mean to say you've never..."

"Does grabbing someone to toss them into a garbage can count?" 

"It does not." Ralsei deadpans.

"Then nah. Who'd wanna get close enough to me to do that?" She snorts, like she's trying her hardest to appear unaffected by it. Maybe she is. Maybe she couldn't care less about people fearing her, but it itched at Ralsei's senses.

"Lots of people, I'm sure." He reasons. 

"Oh yeah? Name one."

Ralsei panicked and paused for a moment, caught off guard by the question, but then the absolute most _obvious_ answer came to him. 

"Me!" He points at himself proudly, cloak flowing majestically in the nonexistent wind. 

Susie looks so shell-shocked it's comical. She coughs awkwardly, the purple complexion of her face taking a pinker hue. "Okay. Name two then, wise guy."

"Kris." Ralsei's grinning now. "Right?"

He and Susie both look to the person in question. Kris nods, giving a thumbs up. Ralsei faces Susie again, admittedly feeling a bit smug. 

Susie got pinker, and she groaned, covering her face with two clawed hands. "Ugh! Nevermind, I regret asking. You guys are both just weird. Literally anyone else would say hell no."

"It's the truth." Ralsei insists. "You're our friend, Susie. We appreciate you. And about hugging...to be blunt, I haven't hugged, erm..." He fumbles, and then gives in. "I've hugged literally one person. And that was Kris."

Susie looks at Kris, eyebrow raised. Was it just him, or did Kris look somewhat smug all of a sudden?  
"B-but!" He presses forward, blushing. "I gave them a tutorial on hugging, s-so I'm already an expert! I think."

"Oh, an expert, huh." Susie whistles, and it has a mean edge to it. Ralsei has a distinct feeling he's getting made fun of, or about to be. "You gonna teach me then?"

"E-eh?"

Susie grins, all razor-sharp teeth. "You heard me, O' Hugging Expert."

"I..." Ralsei quiets for a moment, and Susie looks triumphant. "I'd _love_ to, Susie! All you needed to do was ask, haha!"

She blanches, clearly not expecting that reply. Was she thinking he'd be embarrassed...? Why would he? Hugs were nice!  
He got up from the floor, stretching the stiffness out of his back, and faced Susie with a beaming smile. "Shall we?"

"Uh...I guess." Susie says after a moment, and this may be the first time he's seen her appear legitimately nervous.   
"Alright." He walks closer, and realizes a difference very quickly. Kris was only a few inches taller than him. Susie, well...his head barely reached her chest. No matter. A hug is a hug! "First, you just..."

He pauses, realizing he has no idea how to explain a hug. Kris had kind of done it out of the blue, and that had been that. This was a predicament.

The silence was bordering on awkward, and he blurted out a, "Do this!" 

With that, he wrapped both arms around her, burying his head in her shirt. On top of being taller, she's a lot broader than him, too, and his arms can't hug entirely around her middle, but he makes it work. 

She's stiff, and doesn't move for a moment. Then, Ralsei feels a pair of arms encircling him slowly. She pats his back once, then twice, and it knocks the wind out of him a bit. She really doesn't know her own strength, huh?

"Like this?" She mutters gruffly. 

"Mmhm! Maybe be a little gentler, if I can nitpick."

"I thought I was." Susie grumbles. "Are hugs always this...fluffy?"

"Er, no. I think that's just with me." He replies, giggling. 

After a few more seconds, he pulls back, looking up at her with an excited smile. "You did a great job, Susie, especially since it was your first try!"

"Okay, okay." Susie waves him away, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I got it. Thanks. I guess."

"You're very welcome. If you ever feel in need for a hug again, feel free to ask me. Or Kris, of course!"

"A hug from one of you runts is enough for me." Susie snorts dismissively. "Pass."

Kris gets up, and Ralsei and Susie look over at them questioningly. Slowly, Kris raises both arms, and takes a step toward Susie.

"Hey." Susie starts, taking a step back. "What is that. What are you doing."

Kris actually smirks, and Susie gets several shades paler. 

"Don't come near me." She warns. "I swear on everything, Kris, if you dare hug me-"

Kris was already chasing her, and in the comically small elevator, no less. 

A loud _ding_ distracts them for a moment, and that's when the elevator doors open. Susie makes a break for it immediately, shouting obscenities and various threats while Kris isn't far behind, still determined to get one good embrace in. 

Ralsei merely laughs, and walks behind the both of them at a much slower pace. 

With those two as his first two friends, he felt like the luckiest prince in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted susie and ralsei to hug tbh, that's the entire reason i wrote this :'D i did it in one sitting, and my writing probably isn't the best, but i tried and i hope anyone who reads enjoyed it!


End file.
